As a pressure sensitive adhesive agent which can be easily released after use, a pressure sensitive adhesive agent, including an acrylic-based pressure sensitive adhesive agent, a photocurable acrylate compound such as urethane acrylate, an isocyanate-based curing agent (crosslinking agent), and a photopolymerization initiator, is used (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3). Since a pressure sensitive adhesive agent of this kind has pressure sensitive adhesiveness at an ambient temperature, and at the same time, can be re-released by reducing pressure sensitive adhesiveness by light irradiation, it is widely used in a pressure sensitive adhesive tape for semiconductor processing or for conveyance.
Meanwhile, an acrylic-based pressure sensitive adhesive agent is also widely used in order to laminate and adhere substrates having transparency or translucency, such as a touch panel, a cellular phone, a display, and a laminated glass. However, when a gap is generated between the substrate and the pressure sensitive adhesive agent, and air bubbles remain, the adhesion strength between substrates is liable to reduce. Additionally, in the case of intended use requiring transparency, optical property through the substrate may be reduced due to air bubbles.